The Great Disappointment
by Rock Legend
Summary: Opposites attract...But can a nonconformist really get a materialistic girl to tear away from the shallow world she has become so accomstomed to? R&R ...mimato.. sort of
1. Chapter One

The Great Disappointment  
  
------------------------  
  
I've had shoddier thoughts than these before... My Cimmerian ways are growing... Long ago I lost control of my psyche... grasping onto tiny fragments of what once was. Exnihilo is a word to use when describing my anathema for those who conform to the social order... But there is an individual I cannot bring myself to detest, for this reason alone she intrigues, me. I'll get her to see the fault to her materialistic ways; one way or another.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A hand over his face he stares into the abyss which he has come to know as the world. He sulked as he prepared himself for another day in a material community. Somewhere down the line his life had gone astray of its significance. His existence had become a downward spiral, growing with everyday of isolation.  
  
"Didn't you say you were going to quit?" his father asked as he made his way to the table. "Wasn't it you who told me those fairytale happy endings exist? We all lie... just on separate degrees." the blonde shot back at his father. Eating their breakfast in stillness they prepared to part ways at the door.  
  
"Did you want me to drop you off?" his father suggested as the elevator doors parted. Grounding his cigarette he looks up and replies, "I can walk."

Walking against the harsh bitter winds he stops gradually before an assemblage of immense edifices. His purgatory...his hell...his high school. As students hurried themselves to their classes wasting no time on socializing, he waited for the bell patiently as he made his way down the hall. Opening the door to his first period class, he glances around the room before he makes his way to his seat.  
  
"Mr. Ishida, you are three minutes late, what do you have to say for yourself?" a middle-aged woman asked as she adjusted her thick bifocals.  
  
"Ms. Bindernagle, did it ever occur to you that not every student looks forward to shortening their already short attention spans?" he replied in a mix tone as he felt the class' eyes on him.  
  
"Matt... you do realize that you need to pass this class in order to take part in promotion ceremony and to receive your diploma......Now class today we'll be learning something innovative and stimulating! Today's seminar is on...Social skills; now get into groups of five everyone." Ms. Bindernagle said as her cell phone began ring.  
  
This was first period. The teacher constantly thought up original excuses to not edify on her required curriculum, not the he demurred. His social skills tedious, to be blunt. The only things that came out of his mouth were: sarcasm, disdainful wit, and sullen absurdity. To sum up Yamato Matt Ishida in one simple word: antisocial.-------------------------------------------------"Come on I'll give you my Gucci handbag; all you have to do is go over to him and talk to him." a girl said to another. "And you can have my car for a day." she added. "Deal." the brown eyes beauty said sealing the agreement.  
  
"Hey Matt, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked causing Matt to look up. No response escaped his lips; he simply sighed and made a gesture.  
  
"I'll just pretend to talk to you so you can win your prize." Matt said as he looked across his desk at her.  
  
"How'd you ......Oh forget it, now I just feel stupid and shallow." she said as she rested her head on the desk.  
  
"As you should" Matt responded.  
  
"......So do you ever talk to anybody?" she asked.  
  
"Mimi, if you ever took the time to look beyond those on a social latter, you would know the answer to that question. But you obviously don't...... So to answer that question, no." Matt answered in a smart-alecky tone.  
  
"I didn't know you smoked." Mimi said as she picked up the light scent of the smoke.  
  
"And I didn't know you cared. We're just finding out so much about one another aren't we?" Matt said a small trace of a grin on his lips.  
  
"Matt, I'm trying to have a conversation with you." Mimi stated, pointing out the obvious to Matt.  
  
"And I'm trying to thwart one from developing...But if you genuinely wanted to exchange dialogue with me you would. You wouldn't be trying to gain any form of empathy from me. Me of all people... This is like what, the third time you've spoken to me in the twelve years I've known you; I'm surprised you remember my name." Matt answered.  
  
"Matt, you give the impression that I don't even acknowledge your presence. Yes, I may have come over here with a car and a handbag in mind... But now I'll leave knowing I established a conversation." Mimi replied.  
  
"You've established an argument and that's about it." Matt said as he looked into Mimi's eyes, seeing a bit of fear in the back of her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but this isn't over." Mimi said as she turned her heel preparing to walk back to her crowd, she was not one to give up easily.  
  
Matt took hold of Mimi's wrist and fixed his intense gaze on her. "If you want a conversation so badly........." Matt said as he jotted something down on her palm.  
  
"Why not a phone number?" Mimi asked as she looked down at her palm, the heavy scent of sharpie still fresh.  
  
"I don't believe a conversation can be held over a receiver and a mouth piece." Matt responded as the bell rang; releasing them to their next class, slowly fading into the crowd unnoticeably. Leaving Mimi where she had been standing, wondering where he had disappeared to.-------------------------------------------------After school he dragged himself to his room, his mind numb, and unaware. Crawling into his hammock, his gaze fastens on the ceiling. Worries and dilemmas simmering to the surface, as he let's down his emotional guard. He knew what was coming... he was going to get marred once again. It was inevitable; he should have never given her his address.

----------

AN: Hey...I'm like......You know a new author...so like ...yeah

4:20!! Leaglize bro!


	2. Chapter Two

**_The Great Disappointment_**  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi stood before the address which Matt had given her, exceedingly insecure of herself. Raping softly on the entrance gradually slithering ajar, "Matt," Mimi said while she peered into the house. "Matt," she solicited once more as she stepped into the room.  
  
The room was gloomy; the solitary form of luminosity was being emitted from the digital clock on the stereo. "Matt?" Mimi asked when she perceived a figure on the cot. "Not now," came a subdued utter from an isolated corner. "Matt, are you asleep?" Mimi queried as she pulled the covers away from his face.  
  
"_**What the hell**_? What are you doing here?" Matt asked as he sat up in his hammock; causing his bedspread to decrease to the tile. Turning away suddenly at the vista of his virtually exposed body; looking to the tile pretending not to be interested. Noticing her impulsive actions, Matt wrenches the cover over his waist. "Well...I came for the conversation... Now can you please, please...put some clothes on." she replied as she glanced away, hesitating between sentences. "What... A guy can't sleep in his boxers? Let me take a shower, I'll be right out." said Matt walking away from her.  
  
Sitting on his hammock, Mimi's eyes began to meander around the room. The setting was dark and ominous; the incredibly light scent of smoke that lingered was over powered by the scent of cologne. Not a single poster occupied his wall, nothing, just blank black walls. Landing on a picture frame her mentality is intrigued at what her eyes had stumbled upon. "What are you doing?" Matt asked appearing behind her. "Who's th- God! Put on some clothes!" Mimi said once she realized he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"I thought you sought a conversation, not for me to buy you ice cream?" Matt said as he turned to face her.  
  
"I did... I mean I do want to have a conversation... I just thought you could be the one to start the conversation. It'll help your social skills." Mimi said.

"Here's your ice cream, Mimi," the waitress said as she handed Mimi her ice cream.

"How do you know my name?" Mimi asked.

"I sit behind you in third period, you signed my year book for five dollars." she said as she extended her arm out to Mimi.

"_Right_, thank you for the ice cream, bye." Mimi said as she turned away from the waitress; who frowned and walked away.

"You made her pay you five dollars for you to sign her year book?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, she's a loser." Mimi stated simply.

"What makes her a loser?" Matt asked.

"_Look_, it's not a matter of what makes you a loser. It's something you are by birth." Mimi explained to Matt who looked irritated.

"Am I a loser?" Matt asked.

"No, you're not......Oh I get it....sorry." Mimi said honestly.  
  
"Alright.....what do I do... to start a conversation that is?" Matt asked, searching his mind for the social skills that lie dormant in his mind.  
  
"Ask me a question, like something you'd like to know." Mimi advised Matt who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright... so what are you into?" Matt asked, not thinking of anything else to say.  
  
"I guess I'm into like the music scene, you know MTV. And what's in and what's not." Mimi answered honestly, Matt's expression grimaced.  
  
"...That's nice... I guess." Matt answered half-heartedly. Mimi looked at him strangely, sensing that something had upset him in a way.  
  
"What's wrong..." Mimi asked almost afraid to learn of what he had prepared.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, if you like that stuff that's _**'cool'**_. It's just that MTV? It's sponsored by the government to feed the youth of the country fads and popular propaganda. And the audacity of the guys to call themselves music television, I'm just not a big fan...... But that's wonderful that you like that bravo." Matt gave Mimi an explanation, evidently holding back.  
  
"...Right, so what are you into?" Mimi asked, Matt who had a serious face on for a while.  
  
"I'm not sure... I tend no to do much... I guess you can say I'm into nonconformity... if that counts as a response." Matt replied unsure of his answer.  
  
"Good this is progress............ Matt why don't you like me?" she asked.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from? Wh-......Who or what gave you that idea?" Answering her question with a question.  
  
"I'm sorry, forget I asked." Mimi told Matt who looked a bit confused.  
  
"C'mon, Mimi I want to know......This may be the closest thing we may ever get to a conversation..." Matt said trying to find the source of her conclusion.  
  
"No one told me anything... It's just that you and I have never really gotten along. And when we do talk, you're always so bitter and angry... And I was wondering if it had anything to do with me." Mimi explained.  
  
"Is that it? Mimi... You don't know me all too well...Trust me it's not you, I'm always like this... It has nothing to do with you whatsoever... don't lose sleep over it." Matt said trying to be as honest as possible.  
  
"So it's not me...That's a relief......So what do you wanna do now?" Mimi asked who shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know... what do you usually do?" Matt asked Mimi, a part of him regretting his response.  
  
"...I don't think you'd go for what I usually do......" Mimi answered looking to the floor.  
  
"Hey, Mimi... why do you always look to the ground when we're talking?' Matt requested a reply.  
  
"I do not..." Mimi trailed off her gaze still fixed on the ground.  
  
"You're doing it again...What are you gaining out of be deceitful towards me? I don't see a purpose, a function to your ruse. Do you deem your divulging your superficial acquaintances by having conversation with me? What is it...?" Matt ranted when she didn't give him a proper response.  
  
"Matt... leave me alone... Why are you always coming up these irrelevant assumptions about me? You don't even know me! Matt...You know why don't I just leave." Mimi said as she got up of her seat.  
  
Matt watched as she walked away, a part of him relieved that she had walked off, but the remainder wanted her to stay... for some strange reason.  
  
"...damn it..." he incoherently spoke as he jogged to draw level to her. "Mimi! Slow down... Mimi..." he said attempting to thwart her from speeding up.  
  
In an unsympathetic approach, he seizes hold of her wrist, exasperated at both himself and her. Swiftly whipping around, her hand flies across his face, distributing a stinging sensation about his face. He gives her a distant glare, as he bears a hand to his fiery cheek. Endeavoring to mask her sudden fear, she glares, the intensity fading, fear winning over. Eyes' beginning to water as her anger discolors and her fear brought a new impression into the picture. Opening his mouth to speak, he stops himself, noticing that she no longer made eye contact with him.  
  
"...Matt... I'm sorry." she managed as she made an effort to veil her tears from him. Looking up, when no retort was heard, she found his eyes fastened on her, ennui in his eyes.  
  
"...Don't be, I deserved it...I'm sorry snapping back there." he said a small grin breaking onto his face. The first he had given to her, what she thought would be the last.  
  
"No you didn't, I over reacted......I'm sorry." Mimi stated.  
  
"No you didn't..." Matt said.  
  
Irresolute of what to say, she turns away from him once again, hoping he doesn't get irritated once again. Her previous thought striking a chord in her mind, she spontaneously looks up to find that he had once again disappeared; leaving her forlorn.

---------


	3. Chapter Three

The Great Disappointment  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Promptly shutting off his alarm, he lies in bed for a minute. Friday he contemplated to himself, his conscious also had indifference to it. He had set his alarm an hour early; it was the only way his plan would work. Dressing himself, he deliberately defers, prolonging the day that lie ahead of him. Leaving a note for his father, he makes his way out the door.  
  
Walking against the soft breeze he comes to a halt before a vast house. 'This girl's got it made' he thought as he made his way to the door. Ringing the doorbell he waits patiently before the entrance. "Matt? What are you doing here?" Mimi asked taken aback by his presence. Keeping silent he ushers her out of her luxurious home, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Are you ready for school yet?" He asked as he looks into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I was just on my way out... but what are you doing here?" Mimi asked in the most non-offensive way possible.  
  
"Just consider this my way of making up for my behavior yesterday... So, I'll start off by walking you to school." Matt said as he let her take hold of her backpack.  
  
"I take it you aren't usually awake this early." she said as she witnessed him yawn.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Matt said between yawns.  
  
Walking against the stillness of the morning, tensions cultivate. Uncomfortable, awkward, and distressing, apprehension grows with every second of silence. Giving sideway glances at one another, the distress slowly faded.  
  
No longer at ease she hopes to break another gauche silence, she speaks. "Why do you always runaway?" Mimi asked as she turned to face him.  
  
"When have I ever ran away?" he responded as the two crossed the street.  
  
"Yesterday for example; you disappeared twice. First after first period, and then again after I slap-" Mimi cut herself off. Eyes' darting towards his, he shows no sign of facial reaction.  
  
"Mimi...... I want you to accept the fact that you had reasons to do what you did. I don't know why you feel that you shouldn't bring it up. I don't' want you to have any sort of remorse when you speak to me......Mimi... will you ever be able to look me in the eye?" he spoke as they came to a halt a block away from the school.  
  
"Why do you always have to bring that up?" she asked as she continued on to school.  
  
"Because you're always doing it... And for some reason it's only done around me, and never around your friends...Do I somehow make you feel so image conscious... So insecure that you can't even look me in the eye and speak to me?" Matt said as they reached the school.  
  
"Don't be absurd, of course not, I just don't want to that's It." she responded to his accusations as they made their way down the hall ways.  
  
Their argument carried on as they entered the school corridors. "Would you just answer the question?" he demanded. Before Mimi could even respond, someone had already interfered. Lifting Matt up off the ground he slams him into a row of lockers. "Are you bothering Mimi here, huh punk?" Matt's attacker asked.  
  
"Bite me, Brad," Matt said as he ignored the sudden pain in his back. His feet no longer settled on the floor, his head hitting the high lockers.  
  
"What did I tell you about bothering people that don't and never will concern you? People like Mimi and me... unlike you we're actually on a social latter! We're actually known...You're a no one, always have been and always will!" Throwing Matt against the opposing locker row, Brad connects his fist to Matt's rib cage.  
  
"Brad, leave him alone, he wasn't doing anything!" Mimi shouted at the well built brunette, who shrugged and walked away. Turning away Matt concealed his pain.  
  
"These jagged edges should be filed down or something." Matt said as his hand made contact with his wound.  
  
"Matt you're bleeding, are you alright?" Mimi asked in worry as she helped off the ground.  
  
"Don't sweat it... it's barely an incision..." Matt said getting Mimi off his case.  
  
"Does that always happen?" Mimi asked not truly wanting to hear his response.  
  
"Occasionally... It's not everyday I get the water polo queer. Most of the time I get softball players and ....wrestlers... I just have so much respect for guys who roll around in tights with other guys...... This time I got a water polo player, he actually prepared a speech this time... Not a very good one, but he still took the time out of his hectic schedule for me, I'm so touched." Matt responded as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Everyday? Matt how can that be... Have you ever considered fighting back in anyway?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well I think about it... But I don't put my thoughts into action... One because I'm on a contract...Two they have friends unlike me... And three because schools don't give scholarships to discipline cases" Matt answered looking down at his hand strangely before saying: "You can let go of my hand now."  
  
Noticing that she still had a firm grip on his hand from helping him she quickly releases it. "Sorry..." she uttered out.  
  
"...So how does it feel to be on a social latter?" Matt asked of a plain lack of words.  
  
"What makes you ask that?" she asked him.  
  
"I guess you can say inquisitiveness." Matt said as he and Mimi walked down the stairs.  
  
"I don't know it feels normal I guess..." Mimi answered as they walked down a dimly lit hallway.  
  
"Can you define normal for me?" Matt asked as he held a large chamber looking door open.  
  
"...Normal? Average? Typical... Why do you always do that?" Mimi asked Matt who grinned a bit.  
  
"I do it so you can realize that there is no normal...So that people like your friends and Brad would realize that they aren't normal in my eyes and the eyes of many others. As I also am not in their eyes..." Matt said as he took a seat next to Mimi on the floor of the wooden stage.  
  
"Why do you want me to realize that?" Mimi asked both out of curiosity and lack of conversation.  
  
"Just so next time that someone says that someone else isn't normal... Just think of me and what I said..." Matt responded.  
  
"I don't think you want me thinking of you...trust me..." Mimi responded to his statement.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Matt asked with zealousness to his voice.  
  
"You don't want to know what goes on in my mind when it comes to you," Mimi informed him.  
  
"Why don't you try me and find out?" Matt avowed, small hints of a smirk on his face when he turned to face her.  
  
"I don't think I can..." Mimi whispered strangely considering that they were alone.  
  
"Why don't you show me?" Matt asked with an outlandish look on his face.  
  
"With pleasure..." Mimi said as she leaned into kiss him slowly.  
  
Returning the kiss appreciatively, he pulled her closer to him. Pulling away exceedingly reluctant, Mimi wraps her arms around his neck. "I don't mind if you have thoughts about me at all." Matt said as the bell rang signaling them to go to class.  
  
Gently pulling Mimi closer to him, he gives her another kiss. At the worst time possible the bell rang, and Matt unwillingly pulled away from her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
After school  
  
As the last bell rang, students and teachers alike rushed out of their class rooms, in high spirits that the weekend was theirs. At a snails pace he exits his class, and makes his way down the hall way. Getting out of peoples way, and avoiding insults, he finally makes his way out of school.  
  
Once he got home he entered to find a note on the table, from his father naturally. His father wouldn't be home for the weekend. His ears perking up, at the sound of a knocking at the front door he proceeds. Answering his door, he finds Mimi standing before him. For some reason she was the last person he wanted to see. "Come in," he said, the words 'what are you doing here' were replaced with new ones. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Great Disappointment  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"I need to talk to you," Mimi stated as Matt made way for her to come in. Keeping a stern glare on her, he leads her to the living room.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Matt asked as he took a seat on a couch. Mimi took a seat across him, staring right into his eyes.  
  
"There are a lot of things we need to talk about, us for starters." Mimi informed Matt who still was rather indignant towards her presence.  
  
"Is there even an, us to talk about?" Matt inquired as he tried to avoid her gaze.  
  
"Matt... I know you're usually the one to lecture me, but would you just hear me out?" Mimi asked, keeping her stare locked on Matt's eyes'.  
  
"You have all the time you need." Matt said as he matched the intensity of her glare.  
  
Getting up from her seat she takes a seat next to him. "Matt, are you attracted to me?" Mimi asked, Matt who was a bit confused by her inquires.  
  
"I'm not gay, of course." Matt answered, trying to keep his cool, if there was such a thing.  
  
"Do you feel that you know me?" Mimi asked another random question.  
  
"To a certain extent..." Matt responded.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"...Pretty irrelevant question... No." Matt answered easing up a bit.  
  
"....I'm out of questions?" Mimi admitted.  
  
"Alright let me ask you some questions...What makes you think there is a potentiality of an, 'us' existing?" Matt reversed the pressure on her.  
  
"Well...you did kiss back..." Mimi pointed out.  
  
"Like I said earlier, I'm not gay." Matt responded to her observation. "Wait, I have other questions...Do you think that just because I happened to return your kiss that it means anything at all?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know that it doesn't, but I know there had to be something behind it." Mimi responded.  
  
"That is something called, 'lust' you know... I don't have all day, so I'm going to be honest with you. The reason that I see no, 'us' happening is because of, you. Don't take offense, it's simply an opinion. You and I are more opposite than a prince and a pauper. I may not know you as well as I feel I do, but I know enough. You wouldn't be caught dead in public with me. Have you noticed the only times we've been out in public, I've taken the long way, the secluded way? I did that for you, because I know you don't know how to handle yourself. I know I already said this but this is my main reason for my being pessimistic towards an, 'us': You wouldn't let our relationship be known to the public." Matt said, throughout the whole statement, keeping his eyes locked on hers, watching as her hope slowly faded away.  
  
"...I-...I'll... I'll be back." Mimi said as she got up and left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Saturday evening next day  
  
"So Mimi, where were you last night, I kept on calling your cell but you wouldn't answer?" Jackie asked, as she removed her sunglasses.  
  
"I was just busy, that's all, why were you calling anyway?" Mimi asked her friend.  
  
"Well, yesterday, Brad and I were talking and he said he saw you talking to that one guy from first period. He was like all saying how you kept him from beating the life out of him. And I was like my Mimi? No way she wouldn't be caught dead talking to that so totally weird guy. So, tell me is it true?" Jackie asked, the other girls suddenly became interested. All eyes were on her.  
  
"...Of course no-..." Mimi cut herself off in mid-sentence, leaving the girls in suspense. At the worst time of all, Matt's words struck her. "Can you define normal?" Mimi asked, her friends giving her a weird look.  
  
"Hold on I've got a dictionary right here." Karen, another friend of Mimi's spoke out. "So how do you use one of these again?" She asked, causing laughter to erupt from the room.  
  
"So you've got it yet?" Mimi and Jackie asked in unison.  
  
"I've got it! Here it is: normal- conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; regular; natural... So now that you have the definition, is that guy normal?" Karen said once she had read the definition.  
  
"His name is Matt......You know what, let's go." Mimi declared as she got up her seat and reached for Jackie's car keys.  
  
"Go where?" Sammantha asked as they all got up off their seats and followed Mimi out the door.  
  
"I'm going to show you people something, that I think you should know." Mimi said as she started up the car.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Reaching a dimly lit house, they all exit the car. "Where are we again?" Jackie asked as they approached the building.  
  
"I said I had to show you something, now be quiet. This person is important to me," Mimi informed her friends as they reached the door.  
  
Knocking on the door, she hears footsteps from the inside, nearing. With every step her heart seemed to beat faster, preparing herself for what she was going to do. Opening the door, was once again a shirtless Matt, who looked a bit shocked by their presence at his home, but not as shocked as Mimi's friends were at the moment. "Mimi?" Matt asked in confusion.  
  
After assuring that her friends eyes' were on Matt she threw herself upon him. Capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, Mimi encircles her arms around his neck. His hands gripping her waist tightly, to keep her from falling to the ground. Her friends were in awe at the scene before them, in their minds Mimi was falling down the social latter at rapid pace.  
  
"Mimi, what are you doing?" Jackie asked, causing them to pull away from one another.  
  
"I think you should know by now considering how many guys you've made out with." Mimi responded as Matt put her down on the floor allowing her to shut the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes:  
This, in my opinion was a good way to end a story don't you? Even if you don't...Too bad, it's over. Mimi faced her friends, the loser got the girl...Cliché, cliché, cliché, formulas for stories, the plot is practically written for you. And two reasons why I wrote this: One I'm a Mimato fan, Two, to show why you shouldn't use clichéd plots, they are predictable.  
  
So here it is  
  
THE END 


End file.
